Three Lights: Overexposed
by L. Salander
Summary: Fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial. One-Shot. Three Lights es la banda más famosa del mundo. Están a punto de lanzar su quinto álbum de estudio y ¿qué mejor que participar en el desfile de modas de Victoria's Secret? Pero su vocalista, Seiya Kou, no cuenta que ahí encontrará lo último con lo que quiere toparse y la promesa de algo que desea.
**Three Lights: Overexposed**

 _*Este es un fic Membresía del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial_

 _*Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Las canciones que aparecen en este fic, tampoco son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores. El grupo que tomé prestado para las voces de Three Lights es Maroon 5 con su álbum Overexposed con Max Martin como productor ejecutivo. Adam Levine toma la voz de Seiya Kou. Jesse Carmichael le deja la guitarra y el teclado ocasional a Yaten Kou. Finalmente, Matt Flynn y Mickey Madden se combinan para dejar el bajo y la batería a cargo de Taiki Kou._

 _El álbum Overexposed es el quinto álbum de Maroon 5 y lo pueden descargar de I-Tunes o escuchar las canciones que aquí se usan en YouTube_

 _Para la pasarela de Victoria's Secret mencionada en este fic, la presentación de Dama 9 está inspirada en la presentación de Rihanna y su canción Diamonds. Este es el link y les recomiendo verlo._

 _watch?v=AEEZAk6TTFA_

 _Para la aparición de Three Lights en la pasarela de Victoria's Secret, también mencionada en este fic, se inspiró en la presentación de Maroon 5 y la canción de Moves Like Jagger. También les recomiendo verlo y aquí está el link._

 _watch?v=ki01LoQ_XRA_

 **Three Lights es la banda más famosa del mundo. Están a punto de lanzar su quinto álbum de estudio y ¿qué mejor que participar en el desfile de modas de Victoria's Secret? Pero su vocalista, Seiya Kou, no cuenta que ahí encontrará lo último con lo que quiere toparse y la promesa de algo que desea.**

Seiya , el vocalista de Three Lights, que en la última semana había sido considerado por la revista People como el hombre más sexy del planeta, estaba recostado en la terraza del Four Seasons de Nueva York con un cigarrillo en la boca y un Martini a su lado. " _Shaken, not stirred_ " como decía James Bond. Acababa de ver la última película. " _Spectre_ ". Le había parecido fabulosa. Pero había tenido que pedirle al bell boy del hotel que se la consiguiera en formato pirata para poder verla en la comodidad del hotel. ¿Salir al cine? Ni pensarlo. Le dio una calada a su Camel y en eso entraron como tromba sus hermanos. Los llamaba hermanos porque prácticamente lo eran. Se peinaban igual, en una coleta larga hasta la parte donde la espalda pierde el nombre y vivían juntos desde hacía tantos años que prácticamente eran familia. Seiya arqueó su ceja negra, igual que su cabellera.

\- ¿Y?

\- Yo que tú no me la pasaría vegetando todo el tiempo. Somos los malditos reyes del mundo y…

\- No-me- im-por-ta – deletreó Seiya.

\- ¡Uy! – está bien. – Sólo te recuerdo que miles de personas matarían por estar en nuestro lugar. – le recordó Yaten.

Seiya lo miró. Él era el más pequeño. Él era el guitarrista o en ocasiones se ocupaba del teclado. Sus ojos verdes eran la fantasía de miles de chicas.

\- Déjalo en paz. Lo que vinimos a decirte es simplemente sensacional. Victoría's Secret se comunicó con Kakyuu. – Kakyuu era la manager que los había llevado a la fama. – Quieren que nos presentemos con nuestro nuevo material en el desfile.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? No sólo nos verá todo el mundo sino que estaremos rodeados de bellísimas mujeres en lencería… ¡El sueño de todo hombre!

\- Nos tocó la grande… - dijo Taiki con un dejo de emoción.

\- ¿De verdad? – Seiya hizo una mueca y apagó su cigarro.

Yaten y Taiki intercambiaron miradas. Seiya normalmente no era así de apático. Todo había iniciado hacía un año cuando había tenido una breve pero intensa relación con la cantante Dama 9. Los paparazzis habían tenido su temporada de oro. La chica más hermosa con el cantante más apuesto. Aquello era una bomba. Los veían juntos en Saint Barts de vacaciones, en los Grammys, en Coachella, cualquier lugar. Hasta que Dama 9 tronó a Seiya vía mensaje de texto y se apareció en los Globos de Oro acompañando al famoso actor Diamante Black. Fin de la historia de amor y una lluvia de fotos, de preguntas sin respuestas, de intentos de entrevistas a Seiya y el acoso de los periodistas no se hizo esperar. Aquello tuvo tanto su aspecto negativo como el positivo. Las ventas de Three Lights subieron como la espuma. Todo mundo quería un asiento VIP en los conciertos para ver a Seiya de cerca. Seiya odiaba con todo su ser a Dama 9 así como un día la quiso pero Kakyuu hizo su intervención.

\- Velo por el lado positivo. Que todos hablen es fabuloso. Buena o mala, es propaganda. Lo mortal sería que nadie hablara de ti ni del grupo. Es lo que aceptaste cuando te convertiste en el vocalista de Three Lights.

S&S

Cuando estaban preparando el material discográfico que presentarían, Seiya tenía muy reciente la decepción con Dama 9. Casi siempre, él se hacía cargo de las letras junto con Taiki y Yaten pero Seiya se tomó muy en serio eso de dejar ir en las letras lo mucho que detestaba a Dama 9. En una semana, tenía varios tracks hechos. Taiki y Yaten se sentían extrañados y cuando entraron al estudio de grabación, Seiya tomó una guitarra acústica y les tomó opinión.

\- ¿Qué les parece este coro?

A ver…

\- _Baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you / Nena, ahí vas de nuevo, ahí vas de nuevo, haciéndome amarte_

 _And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go / y dejé de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza_

 _Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo / te tengo atorada en mi cuerpo, en mi cuerpo como un tatuaje_

 _So I cross my heart and I hope to die / y lo prometo y espero morir_

 _That I'll only stay with you one more night / que sólo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

 _And I know I said it a million times / y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_

 _But I'll only stay with you one more night / pero sólo estaré contigo otra noche más._

\- Ay Dios… - Taiki se aventuró a murmurar.

\- ¡Está muy buena! – Yaten dijo con entusiasmo. - ¿Y el título?

\- _One More Night._ – respondió Seiya.

\- Me gusta para el primer sencillo. ¿Tienes más?

\- Sí. Oye esta…

\- Veamos… - Taiki puso una postura de pensador mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

Seiya volvió a tomar la guitarra e inició.

- _I'm at a payphone trying to call home / Estoy en un teléfono público tratando de llamar a casa_

 _All of my change I spent on you / todo mi cambio lo gasté en ti_

 _Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong / ¿A dónde se han ido esos tiempos? Nena ¿acaso todo está mal?_

 _Where are the plans we made for two? / ¿Dónde están los planes que hicimos para los dos?_

 _If "Happy Ever After" did exist, / Si "vivieron felices para siempre" existiera_

 _I would still be holding you like this / Yo estaría abrazándote así_

 _All those fairy tales are full of shit / todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mierda_

 _One more fucking love song, I'll be sick. / una canción de amor más y estaré enfermo._

\- ¡Ay Cristo! ¡Ampárame! – Taiki volteó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? A mí me gusta. No hay ninguna canción como ésta ahorita en el mercado. Yo mismo me he sentido así muchas veces. – opinó Yaten. – Yo te la compro. ¿Cómo la titulaste?

- _Payphone._

\- ¿Otra que quieras mostrarnos?

\- Bueno… - Seiya se aclaró la garganta. – Debo confesar que ésta sí está dedicada a Dama 9.

\- No me digas. – Dijo Taiki en voz baja.

\- ¡Venga!

\- Se llama _Tickets_.

\- Dale.

\- _You're perfect on the outside, but nothing at the core / eres perfecta por fuera pero nada por dentro_

 _It's easy to forget when you show up at my door /es fácil de olvidar cuando te presentas en mi puerta_

 _Stop messing with my mind, cause you'll never have my heart / deja de jugar con mi mente porque nunca tendrás mi corazón_

 _But your perfect little body makes me fall apart, / pero tu perfecto cuerpo pequeño me hace caer_

 _Your perfect little body makes me fall apart / tu perfecto cuerpo pequeño me hace caer_

 _She's got tickets to her own show / Ella tiene boletos para su propio show_

 _But nobody wants to go / Pero nadie quiere ir_

 _And I'm stuck sitting in the front row / Y estoy atorado, sentado en la primera fila_

 _I'm singing along like there's no tomorrow / Estoy cantando con ella como si no hubiera mañana._

\- ¡Uy! Directo en el corazón de Dama 9. – aplaudió Yaten mientras Seiya dejaba la guitarra a un lado pero Taiki se levantó y lo miró directo a sus ojos azules.

\- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tanto es tu amor por esa mujerzuela que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de verte en persona para terminar contigo?

Seiya se levantó bruscamente.

\- El punto aquí no es Dama 9. Son las canciones. Y no es lo que digan. ¿Son buenas, sí o no?

\- Yo no sé qué piense Taiki pero a mí me gustó el ritmo. Es pegajoso y es algo diferente. No nos vamos a pasar la vida cantando baladas. Necesitamos que nuestras fans vean que también sufrimos. Además toma en cuenta que ni siquiera hemos visto si Seiya ha escrito baladas y tenemos que reinventarnos.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo pero no me vas a venir a decir que al menos esas tres canciones no están invadidas de coraje y dolor por lo que te hizo Dama 9. Al menos a mí no me puedes engañar, Seiya. El mundo no se acaba con una mujer.

\- Esa no es mujer, esa es una perra.

\- ¡Lo que sea! Acepto que se graben esas canciones y las que tengas. Yaten tiene razón. Tenemos que reinventarnos. Pero al menos debe haber una balada y algo muy rítmico. Es nuestra marca.

Seiya bajó los ojos.

\- De acuerdo. Las tendrás. ¿Procedemos a grabar?

\- Hecho.

S&S

Para cuando el álbum estuvo terminado, Seiya había compuesto dos baladas. " _Love Somebody_ " y " _Wipe your eyes_ ". La melodía rítmica terminó llamándose " _Moves like_ _Jagger_ ". Los sencillos a promocionar irían en el siguiente orden: " _Moves like Jagger_ ", " _One More Night_ ", " _Payphone_ " y " _Love Somebody_ ". Fue en ese momento cuando les habían pedido participar en el desfile de Victoría's Secret. Al fin, la gran noche llegó. El evento se grabaría totalmente en vivo al mundo entero. Era de esos desfiles de moda que todos esperaban. Las mejores modelos desfilaban y aparecía el famoso brassiere de diamantes de la firma. Three Lights llegó puntual a la cita.

\- ¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó Taiki a Seiya que se ajustaba la corbata y le quitaba pelusas a su traje Armani rojo fuego a la medida.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- Pues yo sí. – Yaten volteaba a todas partes. - ¿Ya se asomaron a donde están las modelos? ¡No inventen! ¡Están las mejores de la industria! ¡Está Mina Aino! ¡Chiquita preciosa! Por esa mujer yo sí bajaba de mi pedestal.

Una mujer de pelo corto, con cara de mal genio, la coordinadora del evento, Haruka Tenoh, se acercó a ellos.

\- Deben esperar aquí. Son dos intervenciones musicales. Ustedes cerrarán el desfile con los Ángeles Acuáticos. Pero alguien más abrirá con los Ángeles de Época.

Los Three Lights se vieron unos con otros. Haruka Tenoh ya se iba a ir cuando Taiki le preguntó.

\- Disculpe ¿quién abrirá el show?

\- Dama 9. Si quieren, pueden verla desde aquí. Hay monitores o desde un lado donde no estorben a las modelos que entran y salen.

Seiya sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Y de pronto, una voz ronca anunció.

\- ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes, Dama 9!

Seiya no pudo evitar ver el monitor que le había señalado Haruka. La canción de " _Diamonds_ " que él le había ayudado a componer en sus buenos tiempos, comenzó y la vio aparecer. Estaba toda vestida de negro, corte strapless, con una gran abertura de lado que dejaba ver que traía liguero. El cabello recogido y en el cuello, sus características perlas. Pero curiosamente, traía lentes. ¿Acaso no quería que le vieran el rostro? Eso sí, eran gafas con perlas de Chanel. Sin duda se veía hermosa. Taiki y Yaten intentaron alejarlo sin éxito del monitor y finalmente se quedaron a ver la interpretación de Dama 9 con las modelos. Cuando Yaten vio pasar a Mina, Dama 9 le tomó la mano y la guió al final de la pasarela y le hicieron un acercamiento para que lanzara un beso. El suspiro de Yaten se oyó tan fuerte que Taiki le dijo al oído.

\- ¿Sabías que un suspiro es un beso no dado?

\- Es que ve eso…

A Seiya se le hicieron eternos los 45 minutos que faltaban para presentarse. Se encerró en el camerino. De ninguna manera se toparía con Dama 9. No sabía que le ocurría. ¿Le preocupaba haberla visto con lentes? ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por ella? ¿Sentía coraje? ¿Sentía amor? Al fin, Yaten fue a tocarle.

\- Nos toca. Lúcete por favor que cuando salga Mina Aino me acercaré a ti… Chulada…

Seiya se aclaró la garganta y de pronto decidió que la corbata lo ahogaba. Se la quitó y se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa. De pronto el saco también le estorbó. Se lo arrancó y así salió.

S&S

\- ¡Señoras y señores, con ustedes, Three Lights!

El público enloqueció con las primeras notas de " _Moves Like Jagger_ " y Seiya empezó a cantar con garbo y a la vez desgana. Se empezó a convertir en un animal en el escenario y eso que aún no salía la primera modelo. Como era el cierre de pasarela, la primera en salir fue la modelo Lita Kino con una concha de mar. Todo el público estaba histérico. Seiya estaba dinámico, igual que Yaten con la guitarra y Taiki atrás con la batería. Pero de pronto, después de otras modelos, salió una chica que directamente le lanzó un beso a Seiya. Rubia, de ojos azules, con una especie de mariposa que adornaba su vientre y unas espectaculares botas abiertas a la rodilla, transparentes. De pronto, Seiya se quedó en blanco. Se ruborizó y por poco olvida la letra pero sin pensárselo, sin saber quién era aquella rubia, la tomó de la mano y la acompañó parte de la pasarela. La soltó, pero mientras seguía cantando, corrió hacia ella y mientras la rubia hacía su pose, no resistió la tentación y la besó ante la sorpresa de la modelo. Después de ella, también desfiló Rei Hino y al final, cerró Mina Aino con unas alas de seda rosas. Yaten no contuvo la emoción y todo el tiempo la siguió casi hasta que Mina se metió. Cuando terminaron, aquello fue un caos. Todo era gloria. Pero Seiya no escuchaba los aplausos. Sólo pensaba en la rubia que había tomado de la mano y que había besado en la pasarela. ¿Quién era?

S&S

\- ¡Gracias a todos y a todas, cantantes, modelos, será difícil superar este desfile el próximo año! – gritó Haruka Tenoh mientras todos chocaban copas de champagne. Seiya buscaba por todos lados a la rubia que había besado en la pasarela. Yaten ya se había instalado al lado de Mina Aino que se reía coquetamente y Taiki ya se había retirado al departamento. Detestaba las fiestas. De pronto, sabía que Yaten lo iba a odiar pero no tenía otra salida.

\- Oye, perdona que te interrumpa… - Yaten lo fusiló con la mirada.

\- ¡Ay, hola! – dijo Mina. – El hombre más sexy de la tierra de acuerdo a la revista People. No interrumpes pero creo que él te hizo competencia… - dijo señalando a Yaten que dulcificó la mirada. - ¿En qué te ayudo?

\- Oye, seguramente tú conoces a todas las modelos de aquí…

\- Sí, a casi todas… ¿por? Ah, ya sé… ¿quieres saber el nombre de la modelo que besaste en la pasarela? ¿Me equivoco?

\- Sí y no. Quiero saber su nombre y si todavía está aquí.

\- ¡Ay muchacho! Por ahí hubieras empezado… Sí, sigue aquí, se llama Serena Tsukino. Es la sensación en Europa y en Asia. Es la primera vez que desfila para Victoria's Secret pero no dudo que después de esta noche la hagan Ángel Oficial.

\- Ok, entiendo pero ¿dónde está?

\- Estaba platicando por allá en la esquina con una amiga. Mira, desde aquí la puedes ver, sólo que la oculta el vestido negro de su amiga…

Seiya sintió que se moría. Vio a Serena. Seguía vestida de ángel. Estaba hermosa. Pero el vestido negro de la amiga con la que hablaba hubiera podido ser el de un cuervo. Estaba hablando ávidamente con Dama 9.

S&S

\- ¿Interrumpo? – Seiya, decidido, se acercó a las dos mujeres. Una, era la promesa de un futuro y la otra era un pasado que tanto deseaba olvidar. Ambas voltearon al mismo tiempo.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte, Seiya… - Dama 9 le puso la mejilla para comprometerlo a saludarla pero Seiya se vio más listo.

\- Primero quítate los lentes para poder saludarte como es debido. – Seiya estuvo a punto de retirarle los lentes con perlas de Chanel cuando tanto Dama 9 como Serena lo detuvieron.

\- ¡No, no, no! – Serena sonrió encantadoramente. – Es que se puede encandilar con las luces.

\- ¡Es de noche!

\- Tú sabes que soy muy sensible y los focos que usaron en mi presentación fueron tremendos… Serena ¿nos hablamos en la semana?

\- ¡Sí, claro! Cuídate esos ojos y cualquier cosa tienes el teléfono de mi departamento.

\- Lo sé…

\- Me encantó " _Diamonds_ "…. – dijo Serena sinceramente.

\- Puedes preguntarle a Seiya lo que quieras sobre " _Diamonds_ ". Técnicamente, él la compuso aunque me diera los créditos a mí. ¡Hasta luego!

Dama 9 prácticamente huyó del recinto. Seiya trató de seguirla con la mirada. Había algo que no checaba pero Serena ya le sonreía y le daba la mano.

\- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Soy modelo y es la primera vez que me convierto en ángel para Victoría's Secret. Tú debes ser Seiya Kou, vocalista de Three Lights, estás a punto de sacar tu quinto álbum de estudio, fuiste declarado el hombre más sexy del planeta por la revista People y si mal no recuerdo, fuiste novio de mi amiga Dama 9. Eso es lo que yo sé de ti, aparte de que me besaste en plena pasarela mientras cantabas una de las canciones que se convertirán en mis himnos personales. Ahora dime algo que no sepa.

Seiya se quedó atónito ante la confianza que exudaba esa rubia. Se carcajeó.

\- Bueno, a mí me parece que así como estás vestida no luces como un ángel acuático sino como un bombón. ¿Quisieras ir a otro lado?

\- Me leíste la mente.

\- Cámbiate y vámonos. Te espero en la puerta trasera del edificio. Y si no sales en diez minutos, volveré y te secuestraré.

S&S

\- ¿Coney Island? ¿En serio?

\- Estamos en Nueva York y quería un parque de diversiones. Me parece que eres divertida. ¿A dónde quieres subirte?

\- ¿Montaña rusa?

\- Excelente opción… sobre todo porque no he cenado.

Seiya la tomó de la mano y ambos corrieron a hacer fila. Seiya se había encargado de ponerse ropa casual y una gorra y esconder su coleta. Serena sólo se reía. Gritaron, hicieron caras y recogieron su foto donde ni siquiera podían distinguir sus encías de sus dientes.

\- Definitivamente esta foto no puede salir en la revista People.

\- Lo sé. Por eso tú la vas a guardar.

\- ¿Tanta confianza me tienes?

\- Ya te besé. Con eso es suficiente.

Serena sonrió y Seiya sintió como si miles de mariposas inundaran su estómago. De pronto, Serena, que había ido por un algodón de azúcar, buscó un lugar cerca de un árbol para sentarse.

\- Hablando de confianza, tú también me la inspiras. Y esto que hablemos bajo este árbol, aquí, aquí se quedará. ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Prometido.

\- ¿" _Shine bright like a diamond"_? – Serena hizo referencia a la canción de Dama 9.

\- Prometido y brillante como un diamante.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo me hice modelo en Japón. Yamamoto me descubrió y a raíz de ahí me llevaron a Europa y Saab me tomó con tan sólo dos fotos. Después, fui con Lagerfeld, con Prada, Moschino y de ahí me trajeron aquí para abrirle a Carmen Monvalvo. Luego fue a Kors, a Klein y me pidieron que participara en este desfile. Cuando llegué, la única persona que se portó bien conmigo de las celebridades que conocía fue Dama 9.

\- Pues seguro fue después de que terminó conmigo.

\- Seguramente que sí porque la conocí cuando estaba con Diamante Black.

\- ¿Ya no está con él?

\- Esa es la gran pregunta, amigo… - Serena intentó convidarle de su algodón a Seiya pero éste lo declinó de manera encantadora.- Cuando conocí a Hotaru… bueno a…

\- Yo sé que se llama en realidad Hotaru Tomoe… por algo estuve con ella. Dama 9 es su nombre artístico.

\- Bueno, entonces llamémosla Hotaru, era la chica más triste que jamás había visto en mi vida…

\- ¿Hotaru triste? – Seiya se carcajeó tan fuerte que varias personas voltearon a verlo. - ¡Jamás! ¡En la vida!

\- ¡Te lo juro! Se acercó a mí porque me dijo que veía en mi mirada la misma tristeza que la invadía. Yo extrañaba Asia y Europa. Para mí estar en América era estar sola y todo era nuevo hasta que ella me habló.

\- Entiendo. ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- Siempre habla de ti. De hecho me extraña que casi me haya empujado a salir contigo esta noche porque yo soy muy honesta con los ex de mis amigas. Y si te estoy hablando de esto es para tratar de ayudar a Hotaru. ¡Seiya, necesito que la ayudes!

\- A ver, a ver… cálmate. Tú no sabes mi historia, bombón. ¿Sabes que Hotaru y yo tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones y ella la tiró a la basura terminándome vía mensaje de texto y luego se apareció en los Globos de Oro del brazo de Diamante Black?

\- ¡Oh!

\- ¿Se le olvidó a la dama contarte eso? ¡Eso es traición! ¡Es una puñalada por la espalda y ser cobarde! ¡Y yo solo me tuve que enfrentar a los periodistas, a los fans, a la humillación! – Seiya se llenó de ira pero se calmó con el contacto de Serena.

\- ¿Y tú que habrías hecho si hoy, en plena actuación de Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, no te hubieran permitido usar lentes y tuvieras que haber mostrado un bello ojo morado por un golpe?

S&S

Taiki no podía dormir con tantas risitas. Seguro, seguro, era Seiya. Se levantó y sin más abrió la puerta de la suite principal del departamento, prendió las luces y lo que vio hizo que se volteara inmediatamente seguido de gritos de Mina y Yaten.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Pensé que sería Seiya pero tú, Yaten!

\- ¡Mina, chiquita, me quieres desatar las manos por favor!

\- ¡En un segundo, cariño! – Mina tenía a Yaten atado de las manos con su propia tanga. – Deja me cubro un poquito.

Taiki salió. Jamás había visto a Yaten experimentando así. Pero bueno… al fin y al cabo, Yaten ya también necesitaba algo de acción.

S&S

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Seiya tomó de la mano a Serena quien seguía seria.

\- Lo que oíste. ¿Por qué crees que Hotaru y yo no dejamos que le quitaras sus gafas de Chanel? Hotaru no quiere que nadie sepa que Diamante le pega. Sólo yo lo sé y la tiene amenazada.

\- ¿Para qué me cuentas esto, Serena? – Seiya la miró a los ojos. – He tratado de olvidarme de Hotaru cada día de mi maldita vida desde que me terminó. Hoy mismo, antes de verte, no sabía si la quería en mi vida o tres metros bajo tierra. Ahora que sé que le pegan ¿qué esperas que haga?

\- Que la ayudes. – Serena sentenció.

\- Es que cuando hoy saliste, te vi y te besé, sentí mariposas en el estómago. Me sentí morir de saber que eras amiga de Hotaru. Sentía que las esperanzas de volverme a enamorar se convertían en mariposas muertas. Y ahora me pides que la ayude…

\- Seiya… el amor y el odio son cuernos de una misma cabra. Yo podría darte una oportunidad porque obviamente me gustas. Pero no odiándola porque eso me demostraría que la sigues amando. Lo opuesto al amor es la indiferencia. Si Hotaru te es indiferente, me ayudarás a que no siga lastimándose.

Seiya lo pensó por un momento. Era obvio que nunca volvería a estar con una mujer que se dejaba golpear. Y delante de él tenía un mundo de posibilidades. De pronto supo que ninguna mujer debería ser golpeada. Serena tenía razón.

\- ¿Diamante está con ella ahora?

\- No. Llega como en una semana.

\- Está bien. Lo haré.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Pero estos días, tú saldrás conmigo. Me darás una oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- ¿Qué tengo que pensar si me gustas?

S&S

Los días pasaron. Mina y Yaten parecían dos tórtolos. Seiya y Serena tuvieron citas. La primera fue sobrevolar en helicóptero todo Manhattan. La segunda fue pasar todo un día recorriendo Central Park con canastas de pic-nic y sentarse a comer hasta que ya no pudieran más. La tercera fue ir de antro en antro y bailar hasta que amaneciera, acostados sobre el capó del auto de Seiya. La cuarta fue pasar todo el día viendo películas y ordenando comida a domicilio. La quinta sería ayudar a Dama 9.

\- ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Serena.

\- ¿Ya llegó Diamante?

\- Sí.

\- Bien. Vamos para allá. ¿Trajiste tu auto?

\- Traje mi Vespa. Me es más cómodo andar en moto.

\- Mujer práctica. Deja tomo mi guitarra. ¡Vámonos!

S&S

\- ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió cantar " _Diamonds_ "? – Diamante tenía agarrada del pelo de la nuca a Dama 9 quien se quejaba y se le escurrían algunas lágrimas.

\- No pensé que te fuera a importar…

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que esa canción te la compuso tu ex y que te cedió los derechos! ¡Obviamente querías cobrarte que por accidente te dejé tu bello ojo morado! ¡Pero no olvides que tù me provocas!

\- Por favor, Diamante… Vamos a terminar nuestra relación. – suplicó Hotaru.

\- ¿Para que regreses con Seiya Kou?

\- ¡Yo ya no le importo! Él está buscando una relación con Serena Tsukino.

\- ¿Tu amiga, a la que besó en plena pasarela? – Diamante se empezó a reír. – Bien merecido te lo tienes. Él te ofreció todo a cambio de nada y ahora tú estás conmigo por nada y por todo a la vez…

Una voz masculina lo interrumpió.

\- Pero eso va a cambiar aquí y ahora.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó Hotaru al mismo tiempo que Serena corría a socorrer a su amiga.

\- Vaya, vaya… qué interesante que tenga tu visita. ¿Se lo contaste, idiota? – se dirigió con ira a Hotaru.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Yo no! – Hotaru de pronto vio con lágrimas a Serena que trataba de calmarla. - ¿Fu… fuiste tú?

\- ¡Perdóname Hotaru pero esto no es vida! ¡Nadie merece vivir así!

\- ¡Ella lo decidió! – Diamante encendió un cigarrillo ante los ojos llenos de ira de Serena. – A esta perra le gusta la mala vida. Hay perros que necesitan ser educados y ésta es uno de esos…

\- ¡Cállate! – Seiya golpeó el rostro de Diamante con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Diamante fue a dar al piso con la boca llena de sangre y un corte en el pómulo. - ¡Párate! ¡Párate!

\- Maldito…

\- ¡No es tan fácil agarrarse a golpes con quien te los devuelve que con quien no puede hacerlo, verdad perro? Así que te tengo dos opciones. – Serena mientras desvestía a Hotaru para ver si no tenía más golpes y cuando Seiya vio los moretones en el cuerpo de su ex, se enardeció. Serena, fue al botiquín y comenzó a curar a Hotaru que silenciosa y avergonzada, lloraba.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- En la primera, en este preciso momento, Serena llama al 911 y los dos declaramos que te encontramos golpeando a Hotaru. Somos dos testigos y famosos. Y podemos ser más convincentes agravando más las circunstancias de lo que ya están. Irías a la cárcel, esto se haría público y adiós mundo del espectáculo. Nadie querría contratarte y todos sabrían la clase de monstruo asqueroso que eres.

\- ¿Y la segunda?

\- Te doy una hora para que te largues de aquí. Si me llego a enterar que te acercas a Hotaru yo mismo, junto con Serena, no s encargaremos de reunir a los que vieron a Hotaru en el desfile de Victoría's Secret sin sus gafas y te hundimos. Te pondré vigilancia pagada por mí por un año donde no sabrás quién demonios te está vigilando y si me entero que le tocas un pelo a una mujer, con o sin su consentimiento, te hundo para siempre. ¿Cuál vas a escoger, Black?

Diamante pasó saliva con parte de sangre. No tenía salida. Odió a Seiya, Serena y Hotaru con toda su alma pero empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- Me supongo que elegiste la segunda. Y pensándolo bien, tienes malditos quince minutos y están corriendo ahora. ¡Lárgate!

S&S

Cuando Diamante se fue, Hotaru estaba llorando amargamente. Seiya la comparó con la fulgurante, arrogante y encantadora Dama 9 con la que había salido. Nada que ver. Serena le puso una pijama pero Hotaru no dejaba de llorar.

\- ¿Es que… qué fue lo que hice para merecer esto, Serena?

\- Nada… sólo te topaste con un idiota… pero ya todo está arreglado. ¿Lo ves? Seiya no te odia… él nos ayudó…

\- Lo lamento… quizá todo esto fue mi karma…

\- No… nadie merece esto… Sólo que no éramos el uno para el otro…

\- Serena… ¿recuerdas que te dije que algún día te presentaría a uno bueno? – Hotaru sollozó.

\- Sí…

\- Este es el bueno. – Hotaru tomó de la mano a Seiya y la unió con la de Serena. – Quédate con él. Te doy fe y legalidad que es el mejor.

Hotaru no podía dejar de llorar y Seiya sacó la guitarra que había estado cargando.

\- Hotaru… cuando oigas el nuevo álbum, sabrás que muchas canciones fueron para ti… pero ésta queda como anillo al dedo ahora. ¿Me permites?

\- Está bien… - Hotaru se sentó al borde de la cama mientras Serena la abrazaba. Seiya empezó los acordes y comenzó a cantar con voz suave.

 _\- I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do / tengo miedo de que lo que tengo que hacer lo tenga que hacer_

 _But if I let you go, where you gonna go? / pero si te dejo ir ¿a dónde vas a ir?_

 _We gotta make a change, time to turn the page / tenemos que hacer un cambio, es momento de cambiar la página_

 _Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you / algo no está bien, no quiero pelear contigo_

 _We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse / hemos pasado por momentos difíciles, sabes que se pone peor_

 _We can turn this around please let me be first / podemos cambiar esto, déjame ser el primero_

 _And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt / y mientras siento tus lágrimas_ _derramarse sobre mi camisa_

 _Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you / algo no está bien, no quiero pelear contigo_

 _Hey you, come over and let me embrace you / ¡Hey, tú!, ven y déjame abrazarte_

 _I know that I'm causing you pain too / sé que también estoy causando dolor_

 _But remember if you need to cry / pero recuerda que si necesitas llorar_

 _I'm here to wipe your eyes / yo estoy aquí para limpiar tus ojos_

 _Tonight before you fall asleep / esta noche antes de que te quedes dormida_

 _I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)/ pasaré mi pulgar sobre tu mejilla_

 _Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes / Llora… porque estoy aquí para limpiar tus ojos._

Hotaru sonrió y abrazó a Seiya. Serena también.

\- ¿De verdad la escribiste para mí?

\- Prácticamente todo el disco. – confesó Seiya.

\- ¿Y esta cómo se llama?

\- " _Wipe your eyes_ "

\- ¡Me encanta! – Hotaru lloró en el brazo de Seiya y Serena limpiaba discretamente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Amigos? – Hotaru estrechó la mano hacia Seiya.

\- Amigos. – Seiya la tomó y la estrechó con fuerza.

Serena y Seiya ya se dirigían hacia la puerta cuando Hotaru le gritó a la rubia.

\- ¡Serena! ¡No lo dejes ir! ¡De verdad, es el mejor de todos!

Serena volteó hacia su amiga y le dijo coqueta.

\- ¿Crees que no leo la revista People? ¡No sólo tengo al mejor de todos sino al hombre más sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra!

FIN


End file.
